


Hiding in Closets

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Closets, F/M, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Aasim finds something in a closet. :)
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), AJ | Alvin Jr. & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Aasim & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Hiding in Closets

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written based on art, https://www.instagram.com/p/Bttj7RkB61t/?igshid=oef41pbv2anv by monicherrie. :)

Aasim was being Aasim, and writing the day's evens in his diar-history book. He looks up from his book to see a very confused AJ looking around the courtyard. The young boy seemed to be looking for something, but can't seem to find it. AJ made his way over to Aasim, who seemed to be the only one not busy.

"Hi, Aasim."

"Hey, little dude. What's wrong?"

"I don't know where Clem is."

Well, that's new. And weird. Ever since what happened with…..the bridge, AJ has been attached to Clem's side every second of every day. He has been worried about Clementine not being able to do much because of her lost leg. But Clem didn't mind. She got to spend time with AJ without the unconscious thought of needing to survive. So really, losing her leg is, in some twisted way, good.

Whatever, AJ can't find Clem, that's the point here. "You don't know where she is?"

"Yeah, I looked everywhere. Our room, by the not monster trap, in the office. I even checked the music room to see if she was Louis, but no one was there!"

That is also weird. Louis is always in the music room. And if Clem isn't with AJ, she's with him, for some reason. Aasim doesn't even know why she'd hang out with him, but it has helped her recover faster than anyone thought, so it's good in his book. 

"Huh, that is weird."

"Yeah, and I looked in places I would hide, and stuff. You know, just in case we're playing hide and seek, and I just forgot about it. But she's not there!" AJ kept getting more and more worked up at not knowing where his guardian is.

"OK, calm down. She has to be around here somewhere. I'll help you look for her."

That seemed to be the right thing to say, because AJ seemed to let his shoulders slump in relief. Aasim placed his pen down in his book, closing it, before standing and heading towards the school to search for the missing brunette.

They look all over the school, even relooking in the places AJ already searched, just in case she went to them. But she wasn't there. And Louis still wasn't in the music room. All of this is just so fucking weird.

As Aasim was about to give up, and tell AJ he'd just have to wait until lunchtime to find Clem, he heard a noise coming from one of the nearby closets. The man just put it off as some stuff shifted, when he heard it again along with groaning sounds. It seems as if AJ heard it too, he somehow hears all, because he stopped to listen. 

There was more shifting and groaning, but louder this time. Aasim's first thought was that a walker somehow got inside the school, and probably got itself locked in a closet. Well that was before he heard fucking giggling. No walker he's ever come across has ever giggled. Well, unless you count James playing a game with the younger kids. 

Anyway, back to the giggling. Aasim and AJ looked at each other with confused faces. They walk closer to the closet, where wet smacking sounds could be heard. OK, yeah, definitely not a walker, but what is it then? Only one way to find out.

Aasim opens the closet door, shielding AJ just in case it's dangerous. Listen Clem would kill him if the kid got hurt on his watch. But Clem will kill him anyway, based on the scene before him. He is currently watching Louis and Clem kiss in a closet. No not kiss, make out. They are currently making out in a closet. No, they are currently loudly making out in a fuckong closet. And they are really really REALLY going at it too, with the way Louis seemed to be lifting the brunette up and against the wall. Or we can chalk that up to her having one leg. Either way, I guess that's what happens when you're only alone time is in a music room where anyone can just barge in, especially you kid. 

Aasim is shook. He is watching Louis, resident dumbass, shove his tongue into Clem's, resident badass and savior of Ericson, mouth. They are locking lips, and he doesn't know how he feels about that. Louis has a fucking girlfriend. Let me repeat that, Louis, this idiot, has a fucking girlfriend. And no one knew about it. And they apparently like making out in closets. He is kinda wishing he never opened the door.

They were really going at it too because Aasim peeped what appeared to be a goddamn hickey on Clem's collar bone. Oh my god, this idiot really has a girlfriend. And that girlfriend is Clementine. What the fuck is up with this world? At this point Aasim is just frozen, brain no work.

"Heh, what are you guys doing?"

OOP, AJ is still here. Not knowing what the heck is going on. Oh how Aasim wishes to be him. But that question seemed to make the two currently kissing in the closet to pull away. And their faces, my god their faces. If Aasim wasn't still on the fact that Louis somehow got himself a girlfriend, he would've laughed. He would've laughed real hard.

Clem looked fucking shocked, and scared. As she should. Bitch got caught in the act. In a closet, too. For shame, Clementine. For shame. Louis on the other hand, looked rather dazed. I mean wouldn't you, if you were missing Clem? Though I'm shaming you too Louis, because you did it in a fucking closet. Clem deserves classier than that. Like I don't know, the pian-a bed. Whatever. Their faces are funny, they are both blushing. Good, be embarrassed.

".....um." Louis tried to say something, but he can't. 

This idiot really has a girlfriend. Aasim just, simply closed the door. He does not feel like it. 

"What were they doing?" AJ, please no.

"I am not answering that. Ask them." Aasim makes his way out of the school, but he can hear AJ reopening the door to ask them what they were doing. Ha, suckers.


End file.
